


Half God Half Devil: The Runaway Tenryūbito

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Older Monkey D. Luffy, Omega Monkey D. Luffy, Omega Verse, Princesa Luffy, Tenryuubito Monkey D. Luffy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: El pasado de Monkey D. Luffy es algo que nunca estuvo claro. Nadie sabe quien es su madre y muy pocos saben como termino en brazos de Garp, su abuelo.Pero yo me se esa historia, dejame contarte el pasado de Luffy, y como termino en los brazos de Garp con un sueño de ser un pirata y obtener la tan amada libertad.
Series: Ideas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757584
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Half God Half Devil: The Runaway Tenryūbito

**Author's Note:**

> Necesitaba una historia donde Luffy fuera un Tenryubito y un D.
> 
> Y que sea Yaoi, o al menos algo cerca por lo que es omega verse.
> 
> One Piece y el Gif no me pertenece.

> **BIRD SET FREE**

**_"Libertad es todo lo que quiero."_ **

* * *

Los Tenryubitos ( _Dragones Celestiales_ ) o Nobles Mundiales, eran la autoridad máxima en el mundo.

El Gorosei era muy poderoso. Ellos saben que pasa con el mundo y saben como usar su autoridad para hacer las cosas. Digo, su sistema de gobierno no duraría por 800 años si matan la gente a lo loco. El Gorosei se pintan a ellos mismos como los protectores del mundo en contra de los Piratas y los Revolucionarios. Pero al fin y al cabo, el mismísimo Gorosei fue puesto ahí por los Tenryubitos.

Los Tenryubitos viven en Mary Geoise y son descendientes de los Creadores, los diecinueve reyes. Aquellos que destruyeron al Gran Reino hace 800 años y crearon el Gobierno Mundial. Los Tenryubitos constantemente abusan de su poder y ven como inferiores a todos los individuos ajenos a su nobleza. Esclavizan y asesinan a aquellos que pueden suponer ofensa con cualquiera de sus actos al sumo respeto que se les debe.

Muy pocas veces salen de la Tierra Sagrada de Mary Geoise y están tan alejados de la civilización que incluso ven como un peligro mezclarse y relacionarse con ellos, llegando al estúpido punto de cubrirse la cabeza con cascos burbuja para evitar respirar el mismo aire que la población mundana. Se creen tan por encima de todos que se llaman a si mismos San o Santa.

Los Tenryubitos tienen muchos privilegios que los demás habitantes del mundo no tienen. Los Tenryubitos pueden tener esclavos. No importa si es niño, hombre o mujer. Casado o soltero. Humano o no. Y pase lo que pase, no importa si alguien es asesinado frente a ti, nunca te opongas a los Tenryubitos. También debes abrirles paso, nunca te pongas en su camino. Si alguien se opone o los ataca, será inmediatamente perseguido por uno de los Almirantes.

Por otro lado, los Tenryubitos eran _odiados_.

Para nadie era un secreto de las cosas horribles que hacían y por eso eran tan despreciados pero respetados por su gran poder y de lo que podían hacer. Lo peor que ellos hacían era esclavizar a cualquier raza. Y cada uno de sus esclavos contienen una marca que no desaparecerá, jamás. Son también muy crueles, capaces de conseguir Akuma no Mi y hacer que los esclavos las coman para divertirse.

Si, los Tenryubitos no eran queridos.

Pero había una familia especial.

La familia Kaminoryu.

Los Nobles entre Nobles.

La realeza no solo de los Tenryubitos, pero del mundo.

Ellos estaban por encima de todos. Y el Rey de esta familia se llamaba Im, la autoridad suprema, aquel que se sentaba en el Trono Vacío. Esta familia era la más poderosa y eran literalmente los gobernantes del mundo. Su poder era gigante y eran igual de crueles y malditos que los otros Tenryubitos.

Las vidas de los Tenryubitos estaban llenas de lujos y despreocupaciones.

 _Esto era ser un Tenryubito_.

* * *

Kaminoryu D. Luffy.

Ese era su nombre.

El nombre de la familia real de los Tenryubitos, los Dioses.

El nombre de la familia D, los Demonios.

Luffy era la única luz en la vida de los esclavos. Y su familia, estaba disgustada de como era, pero a la vez, orgullosos de su belleza. Luffy era uno de los poquísimos Omegas Masculinos, por esto, Luffy debe vestirse con ropa femenina. Ese no era el problema. El problema era la clase de ropa. Sus ropas solo se basaban en trajes largos y sumamente pegados a su cuerpo, especialmente a su cintura, que cubrían casi todo su cuerpo y no le daba libertad, con unos hermosos tacones hecho de oro puro con el único problema siendo que debía usarlos todo el día y sus pies sufrían. Su vestimenta lo hacia sentir aun más asfixiado de lo que ya estaba.

Sus días se basaban en estar encerrado a menos de que el Rey Im saliera y lo sacara de ahí.

Desde pequeño, Luffy envidió a los piratas enormemente por tener la tan añorada libertad y por estar rodeados de gente que en verdad se amaban entre si. Digo, solo debía ver a los Piratas de Barbablanca.

Él solo podía ver el mar y el mundo desde su ventana. Sin embargo, jamás seria lo mismo que ir y sentir el aire fresco, tocar el mar y sentir las aguas pasar por entre sus dedos.

Luffy se sentía esclavo y prisionero de su propia familia.

Ahora, Luffy era tan hermoso como una diosa. Su belleza no tenía fin y demostraba el porque los Omegas Masculinos eran deseados. Pero su belleza no terminaba en lo físico. Luffy era alguien con un gran corazon. Siempre era amable y su sonrisa parecia ser el mismisimo sol, iluminando a todo aquel que estuviera perdido en la oscuridad. Tristemente, esto solo escondia la verdad detras de Luffy.

_Luffy no era feliz._

Y _Luffy era diferente a su familia_.

Luffy no podía soportar ver como los esclavos eran tratados. Le daba asco ver a su familia actuar así. Era horrible tener que crecer así y que ser cruel era lo único que su madre se molesto en enseñarle. Luffy no podía creer lo posible que era ser tan cruel como los Tenryubitos lo eran. Y cuando Luffy demostró como se sentía al detener los latigazos a un esclavo, fue obligado a ver como los esclavos eran torturados. Y si se atrevía a cerrar los ojos, a llorar o a girar su cabeza, le iría peor a los esclavos. Luffy rápidamente aprendió a esconder su asco al ver como eran tratados. Es por eso que aveces liberaba esclavos a escondidas cuando podía. Era lo menos que podía hacer por todo el sufrimiento que su clan y familia les hizo sufrir. Aunque nunca seria suficiente para él.

Y para colmo, querían casarlo con su horrible tío. Un Alfa con mas esposas que dedos. Tan asquerosamente gordo y cruel que Luffy solo tenía ganas de vomitar.

Luffy se sentía en una jaula de oro ( _que es lo que era_ ).

Aun así, su familia no era exactamente _mala_ con él. Tampoco era muy buena. Todo se basaba en un respeto. Él ni se acercaba a ellos y ellos no se atrevían a faltarle el respeto o molestarlo, por lo que lo dejaban en paz. Aunque era bien sabido que si habia cierto desprecio hacia el por su sangre.

Sin embargo, había una persona que lo despreciaba. Lo odiaba y no se molestaba en esconderlo durante los primeros años de vida que vivió con los Kaminoryu. Lo insultaba y lo despreciaba. Y solo por el hecho de que todo el mundo sabía que Luffy era mas importante es que jamás se atrevió a tocarlo.

 _Su madre_.

Segun su madre, sus padres se conocieron en una estúpida fiesta en la que ambos estaban usando máscaras. No se dijeron nombres y solo conversaron hasta que una cosa llego a la otra y terminaron en la cama. Al día siguiente, el hombre ya había desaparecido y no fue algo que le dolió a la mujer que se habia escapado y salido de la Tierra Santa de Mary Geoise.

Tiempo después se entero que estaba embarazada y la familia Kaminoryu se encontraba feliz. Hasta que el pequeño Omega nació.

Tan pronto el pequeño sonrió, supieron que era un D.

Existía un niño hijo de los enemigos de los Tenryubitos, con sangre de los Tenryubitos. Era un niño con sangre de dioses y sangre de demonios.

_Mitad Dios, Mitad Demonio._

Su madre rápidamente lo odio al saber que era un D. Lo odio por no darse cuenta de que ese hombre era un D hasta que Luffy nació.

Y el único D era Monkey D. Dragon el Revolucionario.

Era obvio que Dragon no sabía que tenía un hijo ni que la madre de este era una Tenryubito. Dragon ni soñaba de que aquella mujer con la que se acostó era una Tenryubito, mucho menos una de la Familia Real.

Y por los primeros años de vida ( _y por el resto de sus días_ ) Luffy vivió sintiendo que era una abominación por ser mitad Tenryubito y mitad D. Siente que tener la sangre de ambos es una maldición. Y el porque era obvio. Los Tenryubitos eran unos monstruos disfrazados de corderos y Dragon era el hombre mas buscado y considerado un demonio, con la mision de sacar a los Nobles del poder.

Su madre, la Santa Kaminoryu Celina era la princesa del mundo y al nacer, Luffy tomo su puesto como princesa y heredero. Luffy sería la Reina en un futuro por lo que era conocido como la Princesa de los Tenryubitos, a pesar de ser un "mestizo".

Su madre lo odiaba por que no solo trajo al mundo a un hijo con sangre de un D, si no que tambien ese mismo hijo le quito su puesto como heredera.

Y Luffy se odiaba a si mismo por tener la sangre de un Tenryubito, porque él sabía por lo que Dragon luchaba. Él pensaba lo mismo, aunque eso no quitara el hecho de que tenia un pie en ambos mundos y sentía que no pertenecía a ninguno.

Y con cada día que pasaba, Luffy sentia no poder mas.

Luffy quería ser libre. Luffy quería romper las cadenas que lo ataban a los Tenryubitos. Pero parecía que jamás sería libre. Parecía que toda su vida viviría en pura infelicidad.

Hasta que llego un día que se encontró con un Gyojin llamado Fisher Tiger.

* * *

Fisher Tiger observaba fijamente la pequeña figura de un pequeño Omega de 5 años. Acababa de escapar de ser un esclavo, de escalar la _Red Line_ y en camino a liberar a los demás. Pero vio al niño. Sabía muy bien que ese niño era un Tenryubito que lo miraba con ojos tristes. Ojos tan apagados que parecian no pertenecerle a un niño tan pequeño y hermoso como el que tenia en frente.

-¿Quien es usted? -le pregunto la joven y dulce voz.

-Fisher Tiger. -el respondio con su gruesa y profunda voz.

La mirada oscura estaba llena de curiosidad mas no dijo nada por unos segundos, hasta que su curiosidad gano y decidio preguntar:

-¿Que haces aquí? ¿Sabes que si te ven serás un esclavo? -pregunto algo preocupado.

-Sí. -mejor dicho volvería a ser uno pues acababa de escapar de ser un esclavo.

-Entonces, ¿porque estas aquí? -pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa que decía que sabia mas de lo que aparentaba.

Fisher Tiger no sabía que decir. No quería actuar muy brusco y arriesgarse a que su plan fallara.

-¿Vas a liberarlos? -pregunto de repente.

-¿Ah? -pregunto confundido y algo temeroso. Esa fue una pregunta salvaje, pero que dio en el blanco.

-A los esclavos. Vas a liberarlos. -afirmo esta vez con una sonrisa.

-Sí. -ya no había porque negarlo, el niño como quiera ya lo sabia.

-Quiero ayudarte. -declaro.

-¿Tú? -pregunto Fisher Tiger en shock.- Eres un _humano_. Un _Tenryubito_.

La sonrisa del niño que antes brillaba como el sol, se opaco y fue inundada de tristeza, y por un momento, Fisher Tiger se sintió algo culpable de apagar tan brillante luz.

-No significa que me guste lo que hacen. Y no significa que odie a otras razas. -contesto mirando al suelo.

-¿Cómo se que no es una mentira? -pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados.

Luffy dirigió su mirada al mar. Era la primera vez que se escapaba para poder ver el mar de cerca. Su negra mirada estaba llena de anhelo. Aunque podia sentir el aire fresco, aun se sentia ahogado. No seria feliz y libre a menos que salga de esa maldita tierra a la que todos llamaban Santa.

-Porque yo también quiero ser libre. Yo también quiero liberarme de las cadenas que me atan a los Tenryubitos. -Luffy lo miro a los ojos con lágrimas antes de hablar con una voz rota.- Por favor, ayúdame a ser libre. Libérame. _Libéranos._

Y Fisher Tiger pensó que aunque jamas querrá a los humanos, este niño era algo especial.

* * *

-Bien, ¿cómo lo hacemos? -pregunto el hombre con piel roja. Luffy lo miro con una sonrisa maliciosa. Aveces, Fisher Tiger olvidaba que el era un niño de cinco años, muchas veces no lo parecía.

-Tengo los planos. Estos planos nos mostrará todas las alas que tiene el Dominio de los Dioses, ahí se encuentran los Tenryubitos y los esclavos. -dijo observando el gran plano con toda Mary Geoise dibujada.

-¿Como los liberamos? -pregunto Fisher Tiger mientras observaba los planos y los memorizaba. Luego debian destruirlos o guardarlos, no podian dejarlo por ahi.

-Bueno, nadie se esperaría un pequeñito fuego en Mary Geoise. -dijo inocentemente. Fisher Tiger levanto su mirada y lo miro en shock para luego sonreír.

-Suena perfecto.

Ambos sonrieron maliciosamente.

* * *

-¡Somos libres! ¡Somos libres!

Se escuchaba como las cadenas caían acompañadas por gritos de felicidad.

-¡Corran hacía fuera! -gritaba Luffy a unos Gyojins mientras los liberaba.

El fuego crecía mas y mas mientras los esclavos ( _ahora_ _ex-esclavos_ ) corrían con lagrimas en los ojos al saborear la tan ansiada libertad.

Luffy seguía liberando a todo ser con el que se encontraba, fueran humanos o de cualquier otra raza. Todos corrían hacia fuera mientras el lugar caía en pedazos. Fisher Tiger estaba parado observando que todos estuvieran corriendo y nadie quedara atrás. Veía esto con seriedad aunque por dentro estuviera saltando de felicidad.

A lo lejos se podían ver a los Tenryubitos como locos.

-¡Luffy! -grito su madre. Luffy la miró, le saco la lengua, y corrió.- ¡Regresa, traidor!

-¡¿Cómo pudiste liberarlos?! -escucho la voz de su tío ( _y ex-prometido_ ).

Pero Luffy corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta que logro huir con Fisher Tiger. Y juntos escaparon en el barco, liderando a los otros barcos que tenían ex-esclavos.

* * *

Ambos estaban en el barco obervando el horizonte ( _que solo se trataba de el mar_ ).

Luffy vestía unos pantalones cortos y holgados color azul con una camisa grande y roja que le quedaba holgada. Su largo cabello ( _que le llegaba hasta la cintura_ ) que usualmente estaba arreglado y recogido, estaba suelto y jugando con el viento ( _Luffy aun no sabia si debia cortarlo_ ). Luffy jamas se sintió mas libre. La nueva ropa que estaba usando le daba la libertad que nunca tubo con las otras. Con ellas, podía sentir el aire entrando por todos los lugares.

-¿Que harás con ellos? -pregunto Luffy con los ojos cerrados, saboreando el viento mientras este acariciaba su rostro y jugaba con su cabello.

-Convertire esa marca en algo mejor y nos volveremos piratas. No hay manera de que pueda vivir sin el Gobierno Mundial detrás de mi. -respondio suavemente.- ¿Y tú?

-Mi padre y mi abuelo están vivos. Iré con ellos a resguardarme hasta que crezca. Y luego me convertiré en el Rey de los Piratas. -sonrió con travesura, ojala pudiera ver el rostro de los Tenryubitos al ver su rostro en un cartel de se busca por ser un pirata. Seguramente les daria un infarto, tal vez eso acabaria con ellos de una vez por todas.

-¿Porqué quieres ser el Rey de los Piratas? -pregunto curioso acerca del loco sueño de aquel pequeño Omega.

-Porque es el Rey de los Piratas el que tiene mas libertad. Y ser libre es todo lo que quiero. Es todo por lo que luchare. Es todo lo que he buscado. Es todo por lo que he _anhelado_. -sonrió enormemente.

Fisher Tiger pudo ver la felicidad y la aventura en aquellos ojos tan negros como la tinta. Aquel niño hablaba de su sueño con tanta pasion, que Fisher Tiger por un momento deseo poder acompañarlo en aquel viaje que seguramente pondra al mundo patas arriba.

El silencio reino por unos minutos.

-¿Donde viven ellos?

-East Blue. Foosha Village. La verdad es que ahí solo vive mi abuelo. No se donde esta mi padre. -respondio Luffy mientras ponia su mano en su barbilla en una pose pensativa.

-Te puedo llevar. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que me ayudarás en todo esto.

-Que dices. Tu nos haz liberado. -le sonrió con un guiño.

-Tu creaste el fuego, conocido como "la distracción", y me diste los planos. -contraatacó. Luffy se rió y asintio.

-Bien, te lo agradezco.

* * *

El camino fue emprendido a Foosha Village y el pequeño cuerpo de cinco años de Luffy se encontraba frente al gran cuerpo de Fisher Tiger.

-Muchas gracias. -dijo Luffy con lagrimas. Fisher Tiger se río y le acaricio los largos cabellos.

-Muchas gracias a ti. Por mostrarme que no todos los humanos son malos. Y si algún día necesitas ayuda, no dudes en buscarme. -le dijo con una sonrisa que Luffy estaba seguro que jamas olvidaria.

Luffy le sonrió y le dio un abrazo para luego asegurar su pequeña mochila y comenzar a salir del barco bajo la atenta mirada de Fisher Tiger, vigilando que nada le pase al pequeño y travieso Omega.

-Ah y Tiger... -Luffy se giro repentinamente, causando que su largo cabello se moviera con el, dandole un hermoso toque a la escena.

-¿Sí? -pregunto curioso.

-Los Piratas del Sol suena genial. -dijo con una sonrisa y un pequeño guiño para luego irse corriendo mientras soltaba una melodiosa risa que se quedaria para siempre grabada en la memoria de Fisher Tiger.

Fisher Tiger se quedo en blanco para luego pensar en su marca de esclavo e imaginársela en otra forma.

¿Un sol?

...

_Oh._

Fisher Tiger rio suavemente.

-Buena idea, pequeño. -susurró para luego marcharse.

_"Espero que nos volvamos a reencontrar."_

* * *

Luffy encontró a su abuelo rápidamente. Solo debía seguir el ruido de los arboles cayendo.

Al encontrarlo ya estaba solo así que se acerco.

-¿Usted es Monkey D. Garp, correcto? -preguntó solo para estar seguro.

La mirada de Garp se dirigio a el.

-Si. ¿Quien eres tu pequeña? -preguntó y Luffy sintio un tic en el ojo al ser confundido con una niña. Aunque no deberia sorprenderle.

-Me llamo Monkey D. Luffy. -le soltó con una gran sonrisa, no le interesaba dar el nombre de su familia materna, despues de todo, el era un traidor.

-¡¿Cómo?! -grito en shock.- ¡Eso no puede ser! Estoy seguro que solo tengo a un estúpido hijo -dijo susurrando lo último.

-Soy hijo de Dragon. -corrigió con una sonrisa.

-¿Hijo? -pregunto confundido.

-Soy un niño. -dijo con tic.

-¿Como puedes ser hijo de Dragon? El no me ha dicho nada. -le pregunto a la vez que por su mente pasaba el pensamiento _El niño es un Omega._

-Es porque el no sabe que tiene un hijo. -dijo esto torpemente, despues de todo, no es algo normal venir y declarar ser hijo de alguien asi de la nada, especialmente si no tenia pruebas.

-¿Porque? -entrecerro los ojos.

-Nací de una solo noche. Ademas, mi madre no estaba feliz de enterarse quien era mi padre. -dijo con mueca.

-¿Quien es tu madre? -preguntó cauteloso.

-Es mejor si no te lo digo. -dijo mientras desviaba su mirada y apretaba los labios. Y aunque Garp no lo vio, su mirada estaba llena de vergüenza por quien era su familia.

-¿Como se que no mientes? -preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados. Ni siquiera le dijo como llego a Foosha Village, y Garp no le iba a preguntar, estaba seguro que Luffy no le contestaria ( _y estaba en lo correcto_ ).

-Puedes enviarle algo para que el lo confirme. -sonrio.

-Bien. Mientras vivirás con Makino. Ven, te la voy a presentar. -le ofreció su gran mano que Luffy tomo con nerviosismo. Su familia materna jamas lo tomo de la mano.

-Si, abuelo. -dijo con cortesía.

-¡Ah, pero que cortés eres! -rio feliz.

* * *

-Eres su hijo. -dijo Garp mirando la carta que Dragon le mando confirmando que Luffy si era su hijo.

Luffy le sonrió.

-¡¿Cómo es que alguien tan hermoso puede ser hijo de mi estúpido hijo?!


End file.
